Aftermath of War
by Melting Angels
Summary: In the aftermath of war, Zuko is unable to celebrate the victory over the Phoenix King. Lying in a comatose state, Zuko is watched over by Katara, who cannot help but feel guilt, after he shielded her from Azula's fateful lightning strike. Recalling the event, she vows to bring Zuko back to health, no matter the cost. After all, he had been ready to die for her.
1. Lightning Strikes

**I always wondered how Zuko healed so quickly after he protected Katara from the lightning. It took Aang, the Avatar, weeks to heal, even with spirit water, and countless healing sessions from Katara. I wondered if firebenders healed faster from lightning, but then realised that, even so, there would be major health problems after healing, and that without spirit water, the healing would take even longer.**

Anyways, I decided to write my own interpretation of what could have happened after the finale. Yes, this is a Zutara fic. I always hoped Zuko and Katara would end up together, as I never really liked the pairing of Aang & Katara, or Zuko & Mai.

_I have no real medical knowledge, so excuse any mistakes in that regard._

**Also, I have another Avatar fanfic running currently, called: **Fighting Free

_Please check it out if you have the time, and leave a review if you can!_

**This is slightly AU. We'll say that Aang's battle with the firelord finished earlier, and that Katara and Zuko reached the fire nation capital later.**

Before we start, I just want to say...

**Enjoy, new chapters will be up soon ~**

* * *

_With the sounds of war echoing in the air, the tension in the palace's courtyard was almost too dense to bear. The fateful Agni Kai between the exiled Prince Zuko, and his maniacal sister, Princess Azula, had been strangely mesmerizing to watch. Even from a waterbender's perspective, Katara had found herself in awe. The bright, fluorescent blue of Azula's flames constantly collided with the vibrant orange of Zuko's power, creating a strangely beautiful mix of colours as the two fought. With every minute that the fight grew on, each firebender's moves increased in ferocity, the height of the flames growing with every powerful punch that the benders threw. Standing in the shadows, Katara was speechless as the two continued to fight, walls of flame rising high above the palace, illuminating the smoke-darkened skies above, the light of the comet still visible amongst the smoke._

_"What, no lightning today?" Zuko taunted. "What's the matter, Azula? Afraid I'll redirect it?"_

_Katara's heart skipped a beat. Taunting the already manic princess was perhaps not Zuko's smartest move. However, she could see the logic- Zuko could redirect it, and possibly knock Azula out, ensuring his victory. Wishing to get a better view, Katara stepped forward, breath quickening as Azula's eyes narrowed._

_"Lightning?" Azula snarled. "I'll show you lightning!"_

_As soon as she finished those words, blue sparks began to appear around her body. As she began to move her arms, imitating the movement of a serpent, Azula focused her eyes on her brother, who took his stance, ready to redirect it. As the lightning grew in intensity and power, the maniacal princess prepared to unleash her fury. For just a second, her eyes flickered to Katara, who was defenceless against the might of lightning. Smirking, Azula turned, and, without warning, unleashed the lightning in Katara's direction._

_Feeling the lightning crackle past him, Zuko's heart almost stopped, turning round when he realised who the real target was. He began running as fast as his feet could carry him, knowing as he ran that he would not be able to redirect the lightning. However, he could block it. Whilst it could mean his death, he could save Katara. He could not let her die. Not after everything they'd been through._

* * *

"ZUKO!"

Katara was frozen to the spot, while she watched, horrified, as Zuko collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain as sparks flew off of him, smoke pouring off of him, mingling with the scent of burnt flesh. The exiled prince found himself unable to move, as a white-hot pain paralysed his body, unlike any pain he had ever experienced. With each passing moment, his heart beat began to slow, tiring from the lightning that had surged through it. Watching Zuko curl in on himself, blood beginning to pool beneath him, Katara ran towards him, water-cased arms ready to heal.

Just as she got within mere feet of the fallen prince, Katara found herself forced back, as a blast of neon blue fire crossed her path. Grimacing as she remembered the task at hand, Katara turned to face the maniacal princess. Seeing the fury in the waterbender's eyes, Azula cackled loudly, charging towards the girl with a plume of fire propelling her. Readying herself in an octopus stance, Katara readied her arms of water, tears rolling down her face. For Zuko, who had sacrificed himself for her, who had shielded her from danger, she would bring Azula down.

Azula fired a ball of flickering flames towards Katara, which the waterbender blocked with a towering wall of ice. When the ice shattered, Katara created an icy path to slide along, allowing her to pass Azula. When she reached the back of the firebender, Katara created a rolling wave, and sent it barrelling towards Azula, who narrowly avoided it by gracefully turning to the side. Immediately responding with fire whips, Azula grazed Katara's arm, causing her to cry out with pain as the flames burned her arm. Gritting her teeth, Katara formed shards of ice, and sent them flying towards Azula, before running through the open hallways lining the courtyard. Constantly dodging flames, and sending floods of water towards her opponent, Katara began getting closer to Zuko.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula mocked.

Heart breaking in two, Katara looked closer at Zuko, who still had not yet moved. His face was milky-white, and still, as blood pooled beneath him from the surely fatal wound. Seeing his state, Katara felt herself become more empowered. Sending every attack she knew towards Azula, Katara narrowly parried the blows sent her way.

Just when she thought she could reach Zuko, Katara found herself forced backwards, as lightning struck the wall behind her. Stumbling, Katara fell to the ground, wincing when her face hit harsh, hot metal. Hearing the movement of water, Katara's eyes widened as she looked down- she had fallen on metal grating, under which a steady supply of water flowed. Wary of Azula on the opposite rooftop, Katara glanced up behind her, to see a chain wrapped around a lamp, almost like an afterthought. Heart rate quickening as the adrenalin pumped faster, Katara seized the chain, before ducking behind a nearby pillar, out of Azula's line of vision.

When the sadistic natured princess neared her, and stepped onto the grating, Katara came out from her hiding place, chain hidden behind her back, her free hand ready as she stood in a waterbending stance. Azula stepped closer, and, just as she thrust her arms forward to send lightning at Katara, the waterbender lifted up both arms quickly, causing water to rise up and freeze. With the ice forming a prison, Azula could only move her eyes as she realized her grave miscalculation. Unable to move as Katara melted the inside of the ice, she twisted roughly as Katara tied the chains roughly around her wrists, simultaneously freezing them to her skin.

With all her strength, Katara pulled down on the chains, until Azula was kneeling with her hands behind her back. Securing the chain round the grating, and freezing it there for extra measure, Katara brought down her arms, causing the ice to melt, and the water to escape back through the grating, leaving Azula immobilized.

Only able to spend a brief moment of triumph, reveling in her victory, Katara swallowed as she ran over to Zuko. Fighting back the urge to gag as she knelt down in the pool of blood, Katara gently turned the prince onto his back, eyes widening as she took in the wound. Swallowing, Katara reluctantly drew on the bloodbending technique, using one hand to prevent more blood from escaping the wound. Then, drawing on her last ounces of strength, the master waterbender began to heal the wound, tissues melding back together, and muscles sewing themselves to be joined once more. Whilst she closed the wound, Katara left the broken ribs to heal, mostly, naturally. Otherwise, Zuko's body would be further ruined by the shock to his system, upon a sudden restoration.

Knowing there would be a scar, Katara spent a moment listening to his wheezing breaths, reassuring herself that Zuko was still alive. That he had survived the strike. A shiver ran down her spine, as she realized that, if she were a moment later, Zuko would have been beyond even her help. Guilt overtaking her, Katara moved Zuko so that she held him in her arms, gently brushing his hair away from his sweating skin. Despite the healing, Zuko had still not opened his eyes, and his breathing had not improved. Katara fought back her tears as she felt her friend's fever rising, her skirts becoming soaked with the congealing blood.

Just as she cleared her throat to call for help, she heard familiar voices calling her name, overpowering Azula's indiscernible shrieks and cries. Her heart skipped a beat as she turned her head to face the ones calling her. Hope filled her heart, as Sokka came into view, hopping along with the aid of an exhausted-looking Suki. Close behind them, and grinning widely, were Toph and Aang. Each of them were covered in dirt, bruises, and cuts, but were otherwise okay, causing Katara's panicked mind to calm itself slightly.

The group's cheerful smiles dropped, however, when they caught sight of a bloodstained Katara, holding an equally bloodstained, unconscious Zuko, the two in a middle of a pool of blood.

"Katara?" Sokka's voice was quiet as he approached, leaning on Suki. "Is he..."

"He's alive." Toph spoke at the same time as Katara. "I can feel his heartbeat. It's faint, but it's there."

"What happened...where's Azula?" Aang looked up, and his eyes widened upon catching sight of the princess, who was crying out nonsense, her words making no discernible sense, as pitiful tears streamed down her face. "Oh..."

"How...how did this..." Sokka's voice trailed off as he and Suki stood over Katara and the prince in her arms.

"It happened...not long ago. Zuko and Azula were fighting, and I thought Zuko was...I thought he was going to win. I took a few steps forward, so I could see them fight better. I was so stupid!" Katara cursed, tears rolling down her face as she held Zuko closer. "Then...she...Azula shot lightning at me."

The rest of the group were silent, listening in horror to Katara's tale.

"I thought I was going to die, Sokka." Katara's voice quietened.

Sokka placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder, grimacing when he saw the amount of blood covering the waterbender and her saviour.

"Zuko shielded me...he just jumped in front of me." Katara swallowed. "I couldn't get to him...straight away...I managed to stop Azula, but I was almost too late."

"He...so Zuko nearly died...for you?" Aang spoke quietly, one arm around Katara, ignoring the blood now staining his robes.

Katara nodded.

"Yes...he did." Katara smiled sadly.

She ran her finger's through Zuko's hair, in what she hoped was a soothing manner.

"Zuko was ready to die for me..."


	2. Close to Death

**I am pleasantly surprised with the positive response to this story! It is a whole new genre for me, I usually hail in Avengers fanfictions with a comedy theme, so this is an entirely new branch of fanfiction for me.**

Considering this is only my second AVATAR fanfic, I think I am doing alright. I have planned various oneshots/other stories, which include the following:

**Painted Memories: **_Whilst tidying the gang's hideout on Ember Island, Katara comes across an old painting, which shows a radiant young Zuko, smiling and unscarred. Upon presenting Zuko with the painting, the group are horrified at his reaction. After a breakdown, Zuko finally tells the group how he got his scar._

**Civil War: **_In modern day, the cultures behind bending have all but faded, only preserved in the most rural of areas. The art of bending has become less of an art, and more of an abused power. The benders and non-benders are on the brink of world war. If the Avatar cannot stop them, the world may fall into the dark ages once more._

**The Quest for Ursa: **_After the war has ended, and peace beginning to heal the world, Zuko can finally focus on finding the one person in his life he is missing. His mother, Ursa, is thought to be lost, but the new firelord is not so convinced._

**Memories Resurfacing: **_During a fight with Aang, in a futile attempt to convince the young Avatar that killing Ozai is the only way to end the war for good, painful memories are brought up. In an attempt to convince Aang that Ozai is made of pure evil, he is forced to tell the group the story he has been hiding…the story of how he got his scar. _**(variation of 'painted memories')**

**Out of Balance: **_Whilst Aang is dying, from Azula's lightning strike, he enters the Avatar state, and bequeaths his responsibility as Avatar to a reformed Zuko. With the cycle thrown out of balance, do those on the right side of the war still stand a chance of winning? After so many years chasing the Avatar, can Zuko live up to the legend?_

Phew, this is one long author's note! There are likely to be more stories, and some of the above may never be published. We shall see. At the moment, I have the following stories to update weekly, alongside this one:

_Prince of Atlantis_

**And**

_Fighting Free_

So I am fairly busy in terms of updating. You never know. And no, I have not watched Legend of Korra. I don't have any real desire to, as I am too attached to The Last Airbender.

**Author's note done. Sorry for the length.**

_The chapter is short because the site was playing up, and it was barely working :(_

_I will update Sunday also to make up for it, Monday at the latest._

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

After a moment of sombre silence, Katara heard a weak, wheezing cough, followed by a pained groan. Heart skipping a beat, she looked down, only to find Zuko staring up at her. Whilst she was overjoyed to see him awake, she also had to fight back her tears, seeing just how ill Zuko looked. His face was milky-white, and sweat made his fringe stick to his forehead. A line of blood had escaped his lips, and was rolling down the side of his face. Upon noticing this, Aang looked up at Katara, looking rather ill himself.

"Hey." Was all Katara could think to say.

"Hey…" Zuko whispered back, a small smile tugging at his face. "Katara…"

With each word, Zuko's voice weakened, and he began coughing up more blood. This alarmed the group, and Katara went extremely pale, unusual for one with skin so dark. Tears welled up in her eyes. After a moment, Zuko was pulled into unconsciousness once more, testament to how little time he had.

"Sokka, Suki, I need you to go find some of the palace staff. See if they can help us move Zuko. Get some soldiers to take Azula down to the prison. Aang, Toph, you go with them. If the Avatar asks, I am sure they will help us." Katara spoke up.

"I'm staying." Toph sat down opposite Katara, shoving Aang out of the way. "I'm staying with Sparky."

"Aang, you need to go. We need to get Zuko inside." Katara looked at the young Avatar.

Seeing the tears threatening to roll down Katara's face, Aang did not hesitate before running off towards the palace entrance. Forced to follow, Sokka and Suki glanced back, before shaking their heads and pressing forward. Once they were gone, Katara laid Zuko down, Toph creating a small raised area of earth to support the fallen prince's head. Katara summoned water to her hands once again, and gently pressed them against Zuko's chest and torso. Whilst the broken bones were mostly healed, Katara could feel fluid slowly filling up Zuko's lungs. Her heart caught in her throat, when she realized that was the cause of the prince throwing up blood.

"Katara…is he gonna be okay?" Toph's voice was strangely quiet.

"I hope so, Toph." Katara smiled, although she knew Toph could not see it.

"What's wrong with him? That cough sounded kinda harsh." Toph bit her lip.

"One of the broken ribs must have punctured his lungs…and they are filling up with blood…" Katara swallowed. "If the others don't bring help soon, he…Zuko will…drown."

The words struck like lightning, leaving silence in their wake. Toph's expression dropped, and tears began to well up in her blank eyes.

"Why not heal him here?" Toph asked. "You've got water!"

"I am going to try, but I need somewhere cleaner to work. For now…I can work on stopping the blood from…filling his lungs up." Katara nodded.

"Okay…" Toph's voice was barely above a whisper.

"KATARA!" Sokka's voice shouted across the courtyard.

He, Suki, and Aang had found two royal physicians, who were surprisingly willing to help Zuko. Katara supposed the reason was that they had been able to subdue the psychotic Azula. Either way, Katara was grateful for the help. Concentrating on bloodbending, Katara did not look up until the physicians knelt down.

"Which is the best room to take him?" Katara looked up.

"Surely the infirmary?" the younger physician raised an eyebrow.

"The infirmary is already full of wounded soldiers." The slightly older, and ever so slightly more muscular, physician spoke up.

"Then where? We don't have much time." Katara gritted her teeth. "Zuko doesn't have much time. I saved him, but we could lose him again."

"The….Ozai's room…" the younger physician sounded awkward, not used to calling the former ruler by his name. "It is the most secure place in the palace, and will have ample supplies."

"Fine." Katara nodded.

She motioned for the bigger physician to take Zuko. With the utmost care, the physician knelt down, not caring at the blood staining his once exquisite robes. Moving quickly, yet gently, he hooked an arm under Zuko's upper back, and the other under his knees. Slowly standing, so as to avoid aggravating the prince's injuries, he immediately began heading for Ozai's room. The first, and fastest to follow, was Katara. In her 'healing zone', all she had on her mind was saving the man who had protected her.

The rest of team Avatar quickly followed, in sombre silence.


	3. The Healing Begins

**Sorry for leaving it so long, my readers. I honestly nearly forgot about this fic, and I am really, really sorry for that. Life's been a bit hectic recently, but I will make sure it is not so long before the next update, I promise. **

Anyways, hopefully this chapter will make up for it!

_Enjoy ~_

* * *

It was a silent, mad rush, to the former firelord's chambers. Whilst none of the group were pleased about using the room which Ozai used to inhabit, they could not argue with how secure it was. It required three firebenders to open the locks, which would ensure that no Fire Nation soldiers who supported Ozai could get to Zuko. For the prince was in no state to defend himself. On the way to the former firelord's chambers, Zuko had not woken again, but blood had begun to escape his lips, and trailed down his chin. Coupled with his pale face, and singed clothing, his appearance was rather gruesome. Katara kept a close eye on her savior, who was being carried in the arms of the older physician, who kept a tight grip on the unconscious firebender.

Once inside the chambers, Aang rushed to pull back the covers on the bed, whilst the younger physician rushed to one of the many cabinets, and began searching for Ozai's private medical supplies, whilst his superior gently laid Zuko down on the bed, causing the dying firebender to cough up another bout of blood, making even Sokka's face go green. With the others rushing about, frantic, Toph wandered over to Zuko's bedside, and felt for one of his hands. Taking it in her own, she took in the vibrations, and silently kept watch on his slowing pulse. Katara rushed over, and stood opposite Toph. As she took a seat on the bed, kneeling next to Zuko's prone body, she called to the younger physician to get a basin of clean water ready. Whilst the physician hurried off, closely followed by his superior, Katara laid her hands on Zuko's chest, concentrating hard.

Whilst it seemed wrong to do what she was trying, to reach inside someone and physically get their blood pumping, Katara knew it was their only option. Looking up, Katara noticed Toph, who was standing opposite her, holding one of Zuko's hands in hers.

"He's gonna be fine, Toph." Katara smiled reassuringly, although she knew Toph would not see her smile.

"Is he really, Katara?" Aang spoke up, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Yes." Katara spoke firmly.

Hearing Katara's determined voice, and seeing the concentration in her expression, Aang found himself slightly relieved. Katara was a Master Waterbender. She would do everything in her power to help Zuko. And that had to count for something. Observing, Sokka barely registered Suki squeezing his hand reassuringly. It was just so...wrong, to see the usually powerful firebender in such a state.

Shaking his head, Sokka squeezed Suki's hand back, watching as the physicians returned to the room, closing the huge door behind them. Carrying crystal clear, large jugs, full of sparkling water, they carefully made their way to the fallen prince's bedside, placing the jugs on a chest to the left of the bed.

"Thank you." Katara nodded to the two physicians, barely taking her eyes off of Zuko. "Now, I need you all to go."

"What?" Aang jumped up.

"I need complete silence to work, I need to concentrate. I can't do that with you all in here." Katara bent the water from one jug, allowing it to swirl round her hands with a blue glow.

"You can't expect us to just wait outside, Katara." Sokka fumed.

"We're not leaving." Aang spoke firmly.

"We'll go to the back of the room...I promise we'll be quiet." Suki spoke up. "I don't think any of us want to leave right now."

After a moment of deliberation, Katara agreed. With relieved sighs, the group, with the exception of Toph, wandered to the back of the room, understanding that, since Toph couldn't see, she needed some way to reassure herself that Zuko was still breathing. The physicians, after more persuasion, retreated back to the door, tense.

Once the group had cleared away, Katara breathed in deep, before placing her water-encased hands on Zuko's chest once again. She concentrated all her power into controlling the water in Zuko's blood, forcing the blood out of his lungs. It caused the firebender to gasp and choke, making even Toph grimace, but it had to be done. This was the only way to save him. Even with her healing, there would still be so many complications from the lightning.

Frowning, Katara cleared her head, before continuing. She closed her eyes, and _felt the water. _She could feel it finding its way out of the firebender's flooded lungs, and back into the cycle round his body. As she worked, she could feel Zuko arching his back, making agonizing, pained noises. The pain caused by this forced...bending of blood...the pain would be unimaginable. The fact that the former exile was barely moving, was testament to the paralysing pain.

Whenever she opened her eyes to look at Zuko, Katara's own heart skipped a beat. His eyes were open, but Katara knew he was not seeing her, or Toph. His eyes were glazed over, and the haze of pain was dimming his sense of sight as his body fought to reject Katara's bending. What made Katara's own eyes water, was the tears streaming down Zuko's face. The agony in his expression was heartbreaking, and it took all of Katara's strength not to break down and cry.

Katara bit her lip as she bent more water from the jugs, slowly letting the water work its wonders. Closing her eyes again, she felt the lungs finally empty of blood. Heaving a shuddering sigh of relief, Katara blinked as the sweat pouring from her forehead worked its way into her eyes. Bending that away with a sweep of a hand, Katara returned to her healing. The final task would be even more gruelling. She felt the blood in Zuko's veins, and let it guide her to the hole in his lungs. Letting some water slip down his throat, Katara concentrated harder.

With her face going pale, Katara felt the tissues begin to knit back together, agonizingly slow. She could feel her arms shaking, feel the strain, but kept on, knowing it was nothing compared to what her savior had been through. As the minutes ticked on, the others began to grow restless. Katara began to tire.

But finally, fifteen minutes into the ordeal, the healing was done. Conscious of the pain that Zuko had already gone through, Katara left the prince's still cracked and heavily bruised ribs to heal the rest naturally. His body had gone through too much already.

It was hearing Katara's sigh of relief, that drew the rest of the group, the physicians included. They all sighed when they saw that Zuko was now resting peacefully. Smiling tiredly at the group, Katara began to clean the blood from Zuko's skin and clothing, disposing of the bloodied water in the emptied jugs, which the younger physician took away to empty.

"His pulse is normal now, Katara." Toph spoke up for the first time. "You did good. Sparky's gonna be fine."

"Wow." Aang noted how much better Zuko seemed already.

"He's...going to be okay?" Suki spoke up.

After a moment of silence, Katara looked up, and smiled a genuine smile.

"He's going to be ok."


	4. Awakening and Confession

**I am so sorry guys! It's been nearly a month since I updated, and I am so, so sorry for that. Hopefully, I can get back to once-a-week updates.**

I am very thankful for the support so far. All the reviews, faves, and follows, have really made me happy.

_For anyone who needs more fanfics to read, please look at my most recent works._

**My most recent, currently ongoing fics are:**

Fighting Free

Apprentice

Prince of Atlantis

**Feel free to check those out!**

_I am seriously considering writing the 'Out of Balance' fic, where Aang, before he dies from Azula's lightning strike, bequeaths his powers to a reformed Zuko._

Anyways, enough with my notes, on with the chapter!

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

A few days had passed since Team Avatar's victories, and yet the atmosphere was still solemn. Zuko had shown no signs of waking up, and his condition had begun to decline. Despite the incredible power of Katara's healing abilities, a fever had still developed, and it seemed the fire nation prince was growing weak, barely able to open his mouth to breathe. The appalling condition of the firebender seemed to taint the victory- they had won, Ozai was defeated, and Azula was in chains, but one of them was barely alive. Of course, they had gone into the battle fully expecting that a few of them may not have made it, but that did not make the situation any easier. Out of all the group, it was Katara who was taking it hardest. Guilt had seized her the moment Zuko shielded her, but that guilt was steadily increasing as Zuko showed no signs of improvement.

The night of the battle, it had seemed Zuko may recover, but the fever had set in during that first night. The second night brought a heart attack, which nearly killed Zuko. The third night was quiet, far too quiet, as the prince struggled to breathe. The fourth night, Zuko had stopped breathing, which sent the team into a rushed panic. In the end, it was Aang forcing air into Zuko's lungs, that kept the firebender alive that night.

And, as the fifth day dawned, the group found themselves losing hope.

* * *

Katara groaned as she woke up, her neck throbbing from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in. Yet again, during the night, Zuko had suffered another attack, the worst one yet. Tremors had seized his body, and the sight was heartbreaking to watch. It had taken hours to lull the firebender into a sense of calm, and only when he was able to breathe by himself, did Katara allow herself to fall asleep. For the first time since the end of the war, Katara had slept through the remainder of the night, and the position of the sun told her it was nearly midday. Feeling somewhat refreshed, Katara closed her eyes again, leaning back in her chair for a moment, relishing in the moment of peace.

When she opened her eyes again, she turned to look at Zuko. Upon seeing him, she did a double take, her eyes widening when she realised he was looking back at her, looking into her eyes. The firebender finally seemed to have woken up, and he smiled at Katara. It was a small smile, but a genuine one. Katara let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, and surprised Zuko by bursting into tears. The tears were, for the first time in days, not full of sorrow. This time, she shed tears of joy.

Zuko went to move, shaking as he leaned back on his elbows, but the little burst of strength soon faded, as he collapsed back down in agony, eyes clenching shut as white hot pain coursed through his veins, seizing his heart, the pain so intense it felt as if he were burning from the inside. It was his paling face, and clenched eyes, that brought Katara out of her stunned state. Instantly, her hands became gloved in sparkling water, and she laid her hands down on his bare chest, her own face paling as he arched his back in pain. Katara concentrated all her energy into healing, and, by some miracle, was able to calm Zuko within a few moments. The ordeal left the firebender pale, and exhausted, but still, miraculously, awake.

"You jerk." Katara wiped away the tears from her eyes. "You scared me..."

"Sorry..." Zuko smiled weakly.

"Everyone...we've all been...we've all been so worried." Katara bit her lip. "Zuko, you almost died. You were dead, for a whole minute. It's been five days, and we thought you wouldn't make it! We've all been worried sick!"

Listening to Katara, Zuko elected to remain silent.

"Why did you do it?" Katara was starting to cry again, a mixture of anger, and relief. "Why did you shield me?"

"I couldn't let you die." Zuko stated bluntly, his voice slightly croaky.

"Why? That bolt was meant for me. I was the one who should have been hurt!"

"I care about you too much."

"I-"

"I couldn't let you die because..."

"Because...what, Zuko?"

"I love you."


	5. Aftermath of War

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I got distracted because...well...Nickelodeon had a leak, and loads of LOK spoilers for Book 3 have been released onto the interweb. There even a few episodes! In Spanish, unfortunately, but hey. Anyways, yeah, I got distracted.**

If you watch Legend of Korra and want any info, i.e which Last Airbender characters will be in it, etc. Tumblr is a great source of info in terms of spoilers.

_Anyways, this is the last chapter of Aftermath of War. I never intended for it to be a long story, and where I finished this chapter...I believe it is the right way to end it. _

**Thank you for supporting this story. Thank you all. A sequel may be published, either continuing after Book 3, or tying in with Legend of Korra.**

_Also, I may include a prologue, although I am happy where this has been ended. _

Now...

_Onward!_

**Enjoy the concluding chapter of: **Aftermath of War

* * *

_I love you._

Of all the answers in the world, Katara had not been expecting a confession of love. It had stunned her, and after the confession, there was a rather long, drawn out, awkward silence. Katara kept opening her mouth to speak, but could not think of how to reply. Instead of words, an awkward blush had spread across her face. They had sat there in silence, just looking at each other. When Katara had worked up the courage to reply, Zuko had at first, seemed confused that Katara returned his feelings, that she, the waterbender, whom, until recently, hated him deeply, loved him. Then...his expression had turned to one of joy and relief, a joy Katara had never seen on Zuko's face. Another moment of silence had passed, before Katara leaned down for a nervous kiss. Surprised, the firebender began leaning in to the kiss.

As the moment went on, all seemed right in the world.

* * *

"Katara's late..." Sokka frowned as the group sat down to breakfast, all of the group ready for another planning session.

"She stayed with Zuko again, last night." Suki reminded Sokka.

At the mention of the firebender, the atmosphere in the room grew tense and sour. They all knew the chances of Zuko surviving the lightning, without the mystical water from the North Pole, were slim, no matter how good Katara's healing was.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Twinkletoes." Toph nudged Aang, who was unusually silent, leafing through letters and hawk mail from the other nations.

"I hope so, Toph." Aang frowned.

"Yeah, the jerkbender better not kick the bucket on us. Or I'm going to the spirit world to bring him back." Sokka spoke determinedly.

"Sokka, that's not how the spirit world works." Aang spoke up.

"Hey! I invented the submarine! How hard can it be to trick some spirits?" Sokka's voice was less determined.

"I know you're all worried. I am too, but we need to get things in order. We may have convinced those in the capital...most of them, but we still have the rest of the world to inform." Suki was, as normal, at least in this past week, the voice of calm and reason.

"When's breakfast?" Sokka interrupted.

"It is on its way, Master Sokka." a young soldier, one of the door guards, rolled his eyes.

Toph suddenly leapt to her feet. The thump of her feet on the ground startled the rest of the group, and they all turned to look at her. They knew Toph could sense vibrations, and through that, people's heartbeats. Seeing the surprised expression on her face, the group looked at each other, confused.

"Toph, what's-" Aang started.

"Shut up." Toph interrupted.

"Hey!" Aang glared, although Toph, of course, would not see that.

"It's Zuko." Toph's face spread into a wide grin, almost maniacal.

"What?" Sokka's eyebrows raised so high they nearly disappeared.

"I hope we're not late for breakfast!" Katara's voice echoed through the room.

With a speed so fast it made the soldiers wince, the group turned to look at the entrance to the dining area. All of the paperwork fell out of Sokka's hands, and Toph thundered over to the door. Because, standing there, was Zuko. Although he was still deathly pale, and it was clear he was still in pain, he was alive, and standing there without support. Stopping just in front of Zuko, Toph gently prodded him in the chest.

"Don't ever make us worry like that again, Sparky." Toph gently nudged the firebender.

"I won't." Zuko smiled.

Standing back, as Toph led Zuko over to the table, Katara watched as he sat down with the others, who immediately surrounded him, bombarding him with questions, and telling exaggerated tales of their own battles. Laughing at Zuko's overwhelmed expression, Katara smiled fondly.

Team Avatar was together again.

* * *

The days after passed by in a blur. The team's days were busy, stressful, and often caused great arguments, but that was to be expected. A war, which had lasted 100 years, and left permanent scars on the world, had come to an end, in a single day. Whilst the war was over, a new battle was beginning. The Fire Nation would, for years to come, experience distrust from the other nations, and it would take time to rebuild political relationships. The fire nation recovering rested heavily on Zuko. He knew that his Uncle was right, that he was the one who had to take the responsibility as Firelord, and he would take the brunt of the other nations hate, suspicions, and concerns. Despite the others reassurance, the firebender would only grow more stressed. The only person able to convince him to take a break, was Katara. The other members of the team had noticed that the two were growing closer, and so, had not been surprised when the two (shyly) announced they were now in a serious relationship.

When Iroh had arrived in the Fire Nation capital, a week after Zuko and Katara had announced their relationship, he had not seemed at all surprised, and had given the two his blessing, Zuko growing slightly annoyed when Iroh asked if they had decided a wedding date. The firebender had known his Uncle was only teasing, but it had been rather awkward. The situation got worse still, when Katara and Zuko spoke of their conflict with Azula, who now resided in the catacombs of the capital's prison, along with the former firelord, and warlord, Ozai.

Aang, at first, had been rather sad, when Katara and Zuko told the others of their relationship, mind flickering back to when he and Katara kissed on the day of the invasion. Yet, he in his heart knew, that Katara and Zuko should be together. They fit each other perfectly, despite being of opposing elements. It had taken him a few days, but he had even moved on, albeit slowly. He and Toph were growing closer, and their relationship seemed to grow each day.

Sokka and Suki were, of course, in a relationship, and the two were as happy as could be, minus the stress of the Aftermath of War.

And so it was finally decided, and all the nations were notified...

That...a month after the war ended...

Zuko would finally be coronated and officially become the new Firelord, thus, once and for all...

Signalling...that the war...

Was over.

The world...

Could finally begin to heal.


End file.
